


Adopt this Spideypool plot, why not?

by doing_the_die



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopt my plot, M/M, Plot based on Spider-Man: Homecoming, Plot idea, This is my first post on this website, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Was inspired by a drag show, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doing_the_die/pseuds/doing_the_die
Summary: So basically I saw Tom Holland’s drag show/ lip synch battle and thought this shit up. Could be smut of fluff, I’m leaning towards smut *insert Lenny face*





	Adopt this Spideypool plot, why not?

So I saw Tom Holland’s drag performance on his lip synch battle and oooh boy can he work it XD. It gave me the idea that maybe it could be kinda AU ish and that Peter did a drag performance for a fundraiser at his school and it was recorded and posted on YouTube. Which of course, Wade stumbles upon and instantly wishes for his Baby Boy to give him a special VIP live performance of sorts. Or in the very least, demonstrate his flexibility and skills for him. This being said... if you do adopt this plot and choose to write smut... I beg you to write Bottom Peter/Top Wade because I am one of those shippers. A fluff idea could be Wade compliments Peter on his skills and since Petey is a precious baby, he gets flustered and they go do cute couple-y things. But ye... that’s it I guess... if there are any questions or need for clarification just leave a comment and I’ll try to get back to you. :) 

I honestly might try to write this plot later when (and if) I decide to start writing fanfics XD 

Anyways have a great day and if you’re interested in finding the original vid of Tom doing his performance you can google it probably and find it, cuz I think it got copyrighted on YouTubes or something rip. ;-;


End file.
